The distribution of electrically driven vehicles will increase rapidly in the near future. With the distribution of electrical vehicles which are driven by an electric motor, however, it is necessary to ensure that they can be supplied with energy in the simplest way. To this end, a functioning infrastructure must be made available.
In particular, the opportunity must be provided to obtain energy for electrical vehicles in public areas. With the ranges currently available for electrical vehicles, between 50 and a few 100 km, it is also necessary for charging of the vehicles to be possible outside the domestic environment. To this end, charging stations must be made available in public and semi-public areas, for example multi-storey car parks or company parking areas, in order to provide constant availability of energy for electrical vehicles through a supply network. This availability is a crucial criterion for the acceptance of electrical vehicles.
For the acceptance of electrical vehicles, however, it is also crucially important for the supply network to make charging energy available at any time. This, however, means that the network capacity must be increased for the rising energy demand due to electrical vehicles. The charging stations necessary for this are generally allocated to a common transformer station in the low-voltage range. Typically, transformer stations in the low-voltage range have a station power of between 400 and 1000 Kva. This station power must be sufficient for supplying the already existing consumers, for example households, and in addition for the charging stations arranged in the supply region of the transformer station.
Previously known charging stations suitable for operation, however, generally have two or more outlets at which high powers, for example a power of 44 Kva, can respectively be made available. Under these premises, the maximum station power may already be exhausted when simultaneously operating 5 to 10 charging stations within a supply region of a transformer station. This, however, could lead to supply bottlenecks. In particular, it is necessary to ensure that households are constantly supplied with electrical energy. This supply must not be compromised by charging electrical vehicles at charging stations.
For this reason, it was an object of the subject-matter to provide a method and a device which make it possible to control charging stations so as to reduce the burden on the supply network.